


Plume

by Moonlightears



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, c'est mon premier bartheill j'ai la pression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightears/pseuds/Moonlightears
Summary: Parce qu'il nous arrive à tous de fauter. Parce qu'il faut apprendre à aimer malgré les erreurs. Parce qu'on peut tout pardonner quand on aime.





	Plume

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon tout premier Bartheill donc j'avoue avoir une pression énorme face à toutes les œuvres parfaites qui existent sur ce site. J'espère que ça sera pas une énorme déception. Ça part bêtement de Plume de Nekfeu qui m'a inspiré comme une illumination. Et oui c'est pas la grande joie mais j'ai du mal à écrire la joie je crois.  
> Et évidemment je connais ni Martin ni Yann ni personne c'est de la pure fiction

« Mais ta haine c'est ma seule lumière dans ce tunnel Car si tu m'détestes c'est qu'tu m'aimes »

 

\- Yann !

 

La voix de Martin résonna dans les couloirs vides du studio, créant même un écho dans l’environnement nocturne. Il était près de minuit, ils venaient de terminer le tournage pour l’une des nouvelles émissions spéciales que la production avait mis en place. Elles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et au sein de l’équipe, il était difficile de se plaindre puisqu’elles permettaient à chacun d’avoir plus de lumière. Alors évidemment, l’un était fier de l’autre et une bonne ambiance régnait en apparence dans les locaux depuis quelques temps.

Malheureusement, ce n’était qu’une belle esthétique montée de toute pièce par l’une des personnes les plus influentes ici : Yann.

Parce que le travail se multipliait depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne comptait plus les soirs où après le tournage de l’émission, il devait retourner bosser à son bureau ou bien lorsqu’il ramenait de nombreux scripts pour vérifier que tout soit en place. Les nuits blanches étaient nombreuses et ses cernes d’autant plus creusés.

Parce que plus il travaillait, moins il avait de temps pour lui. Moins il avait de temps pour lui, plus il voyait Martin s’éloigner de lui comme une plume qui s’envolerait au moindre coup de vent.

 

Au début, tout allait bien, véritablement. Martin le suivait pour l’aider et l’encourager. Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite à ses côtés et Yann aimait sentir les phalanges de son amant près de son visage lorsqu’il allumait sa cigarette à même sa bouche alors qu’il était encore penché vers ses scripts. Ils riaient ensemble, alors oui le travail avançait moins vite mais c’était toujours plus agréable. Et même lorsqu’ils finissaient la nuit au bureau, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Martin s’endormait généralement contre lui et lorsqu’il s’en rendait compte, Yann laissait tomber ce qu’il avait à faire pour pouvoir dormir avec l’homme qu’il aimait. « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je serais prêt à tout abandonner pour toi. » avait-il soupiré une nuit à son amant endormi qui n’avait aucunement pris connaissance de ses intentions.

 

Et puis, tout a basculé soudainement. Yann n’avait pas vu ça venir, probablement parce qu’il était dans cette utopie magnifique où Martin serait toujours là pour lui-même s’il lui accordait moins d’attention. Lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’il venait de se passer, Yann se mit à se blâmer, pensant qu’il avait été trop stupide de croire qu’on puisse l’aimer au point de rester à ses côtés même dans ces moments-là.

 

Cela avait commencé un soir, où Martin décida de sortir avec Hugo plutôt que de repartir dans les locaux pour travailler avec son patron. Yann avait été déçu mais il n’avait pas été capable de lui en vouloir, comment lui empêcher de sortir avec son meilleur ami ? D’autant plus qu’ils s’étaient embrassés exactement comme ils avaient pour habitude de le faire habituellement. Cachés dans la loge du présentateur, leurs mains se perdaient dans la chevelure de l’un et sur les hanches de l’autre, avec un léger rire de l’un des deux partenaires qui commençait à manquer d’air.

Leur relation était loin d’être un secret pour les autres mais tant que rien n’était officiel pour eux, puisqu’ils étaient loin de se considérer comme un couple, ils ne voulaient pas s’afficher comme tel auprès de leur proche.

 

Yann ne sut que quelques semaines plus tard qu’à cette soirée, Martin avait retrouvé de vieux amis de fac qui avaient su le convaincre, avec l’aide de plusieurs verres, que s’il n’était pas véritablement en couple alors il n’avait aucune limite à se poser. Et Hugo avait vu devant lui les vieux démons de son meilleur ami se réveiller. Au téléphone avec sa moitié, il n’eut pas le temps de retenir le reporter qui payait toutes les tournées au bar. Il se souvenait de toutes ces nuits universitaires où il avait vu Martin devenir un homme complètement différent, un homme haineux voire même méchant contrôlé par l’alcool dans son sang.

Il s’était tût quand Martin lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à leur patron. « Je ne veux pas le blesser, c’est une erreur il a pas besoin d’être au courant. Je recommencerai pas » Hugo lui avait fait confiance et n’avait rien dit. Jusqu’à maintenant.

 

Puisque les choses s’étaient répétées. Martin ne raccompagna plus une seule fois Yann après l’émission, leurs baisers devenaient moins passionnés jusqu’à se transformer en vulgaire contact entre leurs lèvres sans conviction. Martin ne supportait plus d’être différent, comme une double personnalité. Et ceux qui réveillaient ses vieux démons parvenaient à le convaincre que celui qu’il était après plusieurs verres étaient la meilleure version de lui-même. Alors ils s’éloignaient, s’ignoraient et Yann découvrait à quel point aimer son reporter le faisait le détester tout autant.

 

 - Yann faut que je te parle.

 

C’était avant l’émission. Avant le tournage. Hugo lui raconta tout, de la première soirée à celles auxquelles il a assisté juste pour le surveiller avant de finir par celles auxquelles il refusa d’assister. Il lui parla de ce comportement presque monstrueux qu’il avait toujours caché et il avait vu les larmes noyer le bleu des yeux de son patron. Par compassion, il le prit dans ses bras, tentant en vain de le consoler.

Cela dura quelques minutes, le temps pour Yann de reprendre ses esprits. Mais lorsqu’il releva la tête, son regard semblait s’être assombri comme s’il s’était soudainement dénudé de toute émotion. Hugo eut même un élan de recul au moment de se confronter à lui, ne reconnaissant pas l’homme qui le soutenait depuis plusieurs années.

 

\- T’as bien fait de m’en parler Hugo. Je te remercie.

 

L’atmosphère du tournage fût aussi glaciale que ces derniers mots. C’est ce soir-là que Martin décida de revenir vers Yann, réalisant l’erreur qu’il avait pu commettre. Mais son patron ne voyait que l’autre homme qu’il était devenu, celui qu’il s’était longuement juré de détester le jour où il le verra apparaitre. Il n’avait toujours vu qu’un Martin aimant, celui qui prenait soin de lui, qui pouvait passer des nuits entières à veiller sur lui par simple amour -même si Yann avait du mal à penser à un sentiment pareil désormais. Il refusait de côtoyer la mauvaise facette de l’homme qu’il aimait, surtout en sachant qu’il l’avait fait revivre de lui-même.

 

Et nous en étions donc là. A la fin d’une soirée de tournage éprouvante pour tout le monde, puisque les autres membres de l’équipe devaient supporter le poids de la haine de Yann sur eux. Tous furent heureux une fois que les caméras s’éteignirent, le présentateur le premier qui fila directement dans sa loge sans perdre de temps. Enfermé à l’intérieur, il attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit parti pour enfin sortir à son tour. Il ne voulait voir personne et spécialement pas son ancien amant.

 

-Yann !

 

Mais dès lors qu’il mit un pied dans le couloir, la voix de son amant résonna si fort qu’elle brisa le peu de confiance qu’il était parvenu à construire. Il parvint cependant à suivre le chemin jusqu’à la grande porte, celle qui lui permettrait d’être enfin libéré de la souffrance qui lui avait causé cette confrontation avec Martin toute la soirée.

Mais lorsque ce dernier le rejoignit enfin, il manqua de le bousculer. Yann était planté devant la porte, regardant la rafale de pluie qui tombait devant lui. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts sans aucun mouvement. Martin eu le cœur brisé en le voyant comme ça et il ne pût s’empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule.

 

\- Ecoutes moi, s’il te plait…je te demande que ça.

\- Ça dépend, j’ai affaire à quel Martin ? Celui qui m’aime ou celui que je déteste ?

 

Martin baissa les yeux, coupable. Il savait qu’il avait fait une erreur et il se détestait lui-même pour cela. Il détestait cette autre personne qu’il était capable de devenir juste avec quelques verres. Cela faisait des années qu’il se battait pour noyer cette personnalité, pour que jamais Yann n’ait à voir cette facette de lui. Il avait réussi à bâtir quelque chose de beau avec lui et il venait de tout gâcher quand ses démons venaient de le rappeler entre leurs bras.

 

\- L’homme que tu détestes t’aimes autant que celui que tu aimes.

 

Il osa prononcer ces quelques mots qui provoquèrent enfin une réaction de la part de son amant qui se contenta d’écraser sa cigarette sous son talon. Il attrapa de manière abrupt le visage de Martin qui se retrouva confronter à un regard déçu, blessé. Au-dessus d’eux tombaient des larmes qui évitaient celles sur leurs joues. Leurs cœurs pleuraient pour que leurs yeux puissent s’admirer.

 

-Je te faisais confiance Martin, je pensais que je n’aurais jamais à supporter cet homme détestable. Mais en plus de ça, tu t’es éloigné de moi. Parce que celui qui boit ne m’aime pas, ne veut pas de moi. C’est comme ça que je le vois et je peux pas bâtir quelque chose avec une personne qui ne peut pas me garantir de m’aimer quoiqu’il arrive. Moi je t’aime tout le temps Martin. Même comme ça je t’aime, même si je dis te détester c’est pour cacher mes sentiments.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Martin cherchant une réponse à cette déclaration et à cette promesse que Yann lui demandait de prononcer mais il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de le blesser. Il se moquait de souffrir, tout ce qui l’importait c’était que Yann soit heureux. Il voulait le voir sourire, comme il l’avait tant de fois vu avant qu’il ne faute comme ça.

Alors il trouva sa réponse, une simple réponse. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de Yann, silencieusement. Il voulait panser les plaies qu’il avait ouverte en s’éloignant de lui, il voulait redevenir celui dont il pouvait être fier.

Il releva timidement les yeux vers lui, se rendant plus petit comme un enfant qui avait peur de se faire gronder.

 

-Je veux faire des efforts pour toi Yann, donnes moi une nouvelle chance.

 

Ce à quoi Yann répondit par un baiser amoureux. Un autre, un nouveau. Parce que même si Martin commentait la pire des erreurs, il le pardonnerait toujours. Son amour pour lui était plus fort que tout ce qu’il pourrait imaginer. Et même là, même après l’avoir détruit, il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui.


End file.
